The Saint's Angel
by Miss-x-Misfit
Summary: Enora's chance at a normal life in America is shattered when her younger brother is shot during a drug deal. Now, fueled by hate and revenge, along with some help from a couple of Boston's finest Irishmen, Enora sets out to find the evil men in charge of her brother's death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So, this is my first **_**Boondock Saints**_** fanfiction. I really hope you enjoy it and PLEASE don't forget to comment and follow! Let me know what you think, please.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

Enora had been to a few hospitals in her day. Growing up with a house full of men can easily lead to a few scrapes and bruises, maybe a couple broken bones here and there. But every time she paid a visit to the infirmary, it was always bustling with activity. Doctors would be barking out orders as nurses scrambled around in scrubs, their tennis shoes squeaking against the linoleum halls. Or perhaps somebody in the waiting room, expecting to hear some news about a loved one's fate. Either way, it was never quiet. Never could she hear herself blink, breath, _think_.

It was always so loud.

But now, it's silent.

_He's_ silent.

And now she's here, waiting.

Patiently? No.

She'd gone through two packs of cigarettes and had properly chewed her nails down to the tips of her fingers, even nibbling down on the skin. Enora had recited a million and a half prayers, clutching her rosary in her palm as tightly as she could. She was almost positive the wooden cross had given her hands blisters. But, she could see his chest moving. _Tha' means he's alive, _she told herself. _As long as his chest keeps movin', he's alive. _

It had been a gun. Well, rather the bullet. "_A drug deal gone bad_," is what he told her before he passed out in the backseat of her car three days ago. The bullet pierced his stomach, creating what resembled a gaping hole in her brother's lower abdomen. They rushed him into surgery as soon as she brought him, but they said it'd be a miracle if he came out of the "medically-induced coma".

Aiden had been mixed up in all sorts of crazy shit since the siblings had moved to America. And, of course, out of all the places in this bloody country, Boston had to be the place her baby brother chose! He recently started running the streets with a bunch of greasy Italians, dipping his little Irish fingers into the coke-dealing business. Why? Enora wasn't sure. She made enough money for the both of them. Working at a pub wasn't exactly her dream job, but it put food on the table.

But Aiden was just a kid. Well, not exactly. He was twenty-one—a legal adult—but that didn't matter to Enora. He was still that buck-toothed, ten year-old that would come into her room and steal her things when we they younger. He was her baby brother. _And I should 'ave kept him safe, _she thought bitterly._ I should 'ave kept him off tha streets or this never would 'ave happened. I should 'ave watched out for him and…_

_And his finger just moved. _

"Aiden?" Enora jumped from her seat in the corner and attached her hand to his shoulder, shaking him lightly. "Aiden, come on. Wake yer ass up," One eye opened and it was enough to send his frantic sister running out the door. "Hey! We need some help in 'ere! He's awake!" She cried out, more than likely catching the attention of half the hospital.

The nurse that had been sitting at the desk all day glanced over with an eye roll. She stood slowly and took her sweet time, causing Enora to snap. "Oi, bitch!" Enora shouted. "Why don' ye get yer ass in there and find out wha' the fuck is goin' on with my brother?"

The nurse sighed in annoyance and grabbed a stack of files, her large hips unattractively swaying as she did so. "Ma'am, I'm going to need you to calm down, okay? I _will_ call security, if need be."

"If ye call security on me, I'll make sure that it's ye who's in tha' hospital bed," Enora's voice dropped threateningly low_. I ain't standin' fer this shit, _she thought as her Irish temper flared. _ I've been waitin' days fer me brother to wake up, and I'll be damned if I ain't allowed ta see him._

Her eyes bulged out her head in shock. "Was that a threat?"

Enora shook her head and chuckled darkly, "No, lass, tha' was a _promise._"

The two glared at each other for a few long seconds before the nurse nodded her head and quickly made her way to Aiden's room. Enora was about to follow her into Aiden's room when she heard snickering to her left. Glaring in that direction, her green eyes fell upon two men. One was battered and covered in bandages, leaning against the other for support. The other had a few scratches on his face and quite the black eye, his arm pulled up in a sling. And as injured as they both were, they were probably two of the most attractive men Enora had seen in Boston. But that didn't matter. She was angry, and they were laughing. "Th' fuck are ye laughin' at?" She growled, fisting her hands at her sides. "Did ye not just hear me?"

The one with the lighter hair smiled, even though it looked a bit pained, and he raised a hand. "Nothin', lass. Was just agreein' with me brother here that it's nice ta see a fellow Irishman,"

"Irish_woman_, Con," The other said playfully. His hair was darker, his blue eyes more prominent than the other's. "Sorry 'bout that, love. Me brother's a bit loopy from the meds they've got 'im on. Hope everythin' goes well for ye an' yer brother." He said sincerely.

Enora nodded and gave them a small smile, feeling the anger in her subside. _Damn Irish temper, _she thought to herself before turning into her brother's room. He was sipping water from the cup that the nurse had given him and was quietly answering her questions. Enora had come up with the plan to say he'd been mugged and the attackers got away so quickly that he didn't get a chance to see them. He obviously had the same idea, since he refused to press charges or file a report. Enora leaned against the door frame and waited for him to notice her presence.

"Thank ye for th' water," He told the nurse politely, his voice coarse and weak. "And 'm sorry 'bout me sister. She can get a bit…overprotective." He glanced over and sent Enora a wink. She smiled back and said a quick prayer, thanking Him for keeping Aiden alive. The nurse turned and noticed her standing by the door. She glanced at Enora coolly before turning on her heel and exiting the room. "Me big sister. Always getting' yeself inta trouble." Aiden chuckled.

"Hush, ye." Enora narrowed her eyes playfully at her younger brother and took a seat next to his bed. "Ye look like real shit, ya know." She chuckled as he glared at her.

"Well," He grumbled. "Tha's what happens when ye get shot." Enora's smile fell as quickly as it came and Aiden noticed. "Sorry." He whispered and grabbed her hand. She tugged it from his and crossed her arms over her chest. She was pissed, and he needed to know.

"No, yer not," Enora muttered. "Aiden, what the fuck? Ye know better than ta do shit like this. Wha' do ye think Da would say if he were 'ere?"

"But he's not." Aiden said coldly, his green eyes narrowing slightly. "He's back in Ireland with tha' whore he calls a girlfriend."

Enora shook her head, wanting to slap some sense into her brother. "Don' ye say that. Our father is a good man. O' course he's made a few mistakes, but so 'ave you!"

"Da's just a sorry son o' a bitch and I want nothing ta do with 'im. I don' wanna talk about it anymore."

"Too fucking bad," She growled and pushed her chair up closer to his bed, her face inches away from his. "If I ever hear ye talkin' about our Da tha' way again, I'll—"

"Miss O'Connell? Enora O'Connell?" A man entered the room, wearing a doctor's coat and a stethoscope around his neck. "Hi, I'm Dr. Winrow. Your brother Aiden, here, is my patient."

"Hello, Doctor." Enora smiled politely and pushed herself away from Aiden's bed.

Dr. Winrow gave her a nervous glace before glancing at her brother. "Aiden, would it be alright if I stole your sister for a few minutes?" He asked. Aiden scoffed and made a sweeping motion with his hands, obviously glad that she'd be leaving his room. Enora glared at her little shit of a brother before turning and following Dr. Winrow into the hallway. "Miss O'Connell—"

"Call me Enora," She said a bit irritably. Enora hated when people called her Miss. It made her feel old.

Dr. Winrow nodded and continued. "We have a slight problem regarding Aiden's health."

Enora's face grew tight and her palms started to sweat. _Please, Father. Don't let it be serious,_ she prayed quickly as Dr. Winrow explained Aiden's predicament. "Your brother…well, we aren't sure why but his vitals aren't well. He was shot from such a close proximity that the bullet…it just created so much internal damage…" His words trailed off, his eyes planting themselves to the floor.

"What are ye sayin', Doc? Is my brother goin' ta be alright?" Enora asked. By the way his facial expression changed, she knew that there was no hope for Aiden. Dr. Winrow shook his head, placing a large hand on her shoulder. "How long?" She asked weakly.

"A week, give or take, without surgery. We can attempt to recover any major organs but…whether or not he even pulls through…I'd say that'd be a miracle,"Dr. Winrow said before he got a call on his pager. "Excuse me, Enora. This is important. Um…take care, alright? Okay." He turned on his heel and quickly walked away.

Enora's shoulders drooped and she could feel tears burning behind her eyes. _This can't be happenin',_ she thought. _Not ta me baby brother. Not ta me Aiden. _She felt her body start to shake and before she had time to react, her knees buckled beneath her. She nearly crashed to the ground, but was caught by her waist and placed in a nearby chair.

Gazing up, she saw her savior was one of the two brothers from earlier. He gave Enora a soft smile and took a seat next to her. "Ye alright, love?" He asked quietly. Not able to form any words, Enora just shook her head and bit down on her lower lip. _Lord, take me instead. Please, Father, take me, _she prayed as the Irishman glanced at her sympathetically. "Ye need anything?" He asked. Enora shook her head again and felt a small pressure on her shoulder. His hand was warm and gave the grieving sister little comfort, but the thought was nice. Enora gave him a weak smile, to which he returned lightly. "Wha's yer name, lass?"

"Enora," She whispered. "Enora O'Connell."

"Tha's a beautiful name," He grinned, his blue eyes sparkling kindly. "I'm Murphy."

Enora nodded and offered him a small smile. "Nice ta meet ye, Murphy."

"Likewise," Murphy said before pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "I know ye don' want ta leave yer brother, but maybe gettin' some fresh air will help ye clear ye head?" He handed her a cigarette. "Care ta join me?" Enora glanced at her brother's room. She could see through the crack in the door as he lifted the cup of water to his lips and weakly took a sip. He looked so frail and vulnerable, and that made Enora want to die.

"Let me just tell me brother," She told Murphy, who gave her a nod and a small smile in return. She headed to Aiden's room and gave him a small smile. "I'm gonna go have a smoke. Ye need anything?" He shook his head bitterly, obviously still angered with her about their previous conversation. Guilt stabbed at her stomach and she felt more tears in her eyes. "Don' be like that, _deartháir_. Please,"

Aiden glanced up when he heard the Gaelic and sighed a bit. "_Tá brón orm. Déan deifir ar ais._"

Enora nodded. "O' course," She left the room and followed a patient Murphy to the elevators. He gave her a small smile and handed her a cigarette. "Tha's a nasty gash on ye head," She observed as he pressed the button for the first floor. "Bar fight?"

"Not exactly," He chuckled. The elevator doors opened and he let her out first, following behind her closely. "Just a misunderstandin'."

A small smile came to Enora's lips as the cold Boston air brushed against the two. It was the middle of January and just her luck, she had forgotten her coat. Her long sleeve shirt did little to keep the cold air from hitting her skin, and she envied Murphy for his large, black coat. "Seems like a lot more tha'," She murmured, her eyes roaming his injured face. Even with the bruises, he was still so attractive. "But it's yer business," A cold gust of wind caused her arms to fly around her body in attempt to keep herself warm.

Murphy took notice and pulled off his large coat. "Not exactly tha smartest idea ta be without a coat, ya know." He joked and gingerly placed it around her shoulders.

"Ah, ye don't have ta do tha'," Enora argued, noticing his thin long-sleeve shirt. "Ye'll freeze yer ass off."

"Anythin' for a pretty lass like yeself," He gave her a cute grin and Enora could feel herself blushing like an idiot. His face sobered up and he sympathetically glanced over at the curly-haired beauty as she took a drag off the cigarette. "If ye don' mine me askin', what happened to ye brother?"

Enora's throat tightened up at his question and she took another long drag. "He was mugged," She said and exhaled, her voice void of any emotion. By the look on Murphy's face, he knew she was lying. Enora shrugged and pulled his coat tighter around her. It smelled like cologne, cigarettes, and whiskey. It was nice.

Murphy's eyes met Enora's, his stormy blue orbs swarming with concern. "Ye can trust me, Enora," He whispered. "I won' go runnin' of ta the authorities."

She shook her head, her dark brown curls dancing around in the cold air. "It's nothin' ta be worried about. Besides," Enora's eyes started tearing up. "He doesn't have much longer, anyways." Murphy's face fell as a couple tears escaped her eyes. Stepping closer, he gently wiped the tears from her cheeks and engulfed her into his chest. His body was warm and comforting, but it didn't help the fact that in a week, Enora would be an only child for the second time in her life.

"I'm sorry, _álainn__._" His voice was soft as she cried, and the Gaelic helped calm her down. He glanced at her rosary and smiled a bit. "I'm sure the Lord has a plan fer ye brother. Ye'll just have ta wait an' see."

Enora nodded and pulled away from him a bit, her tears finally drying up. She was never a big crier. Growing up a poor kid in a bad neighborhood, she had to learn to toughen up, especially since she was the only girl in an all-male family. She gave Murphy a small smile. "Thanks, Murphy. I think I really needed tha'."

"Yer welcome, love," He grinned and twisted out his cigarette, Enora following his lead. "Let's get inside. It's fuckin' freezin' out 'ere."

* * *

"So ye talked to the doctor," Aiden spoke up as Enora came through the door. Murphy had said his goodbyes and promised to stop by before his brother was discharged. Enora enjoyed his company and appreciated him for taking her mind off of her brother. Not to mention, he wasn't bad to look at.

Enora was caught off guard by her brother's words, forgetting her time with the cute Irishman. Her throat tightened up and she could feel more tears in her eyes. _Stop it, Enora, _she scolded herself, sounding eerily like her father. _Ya need ta be strong fer ya brother. _Calmly, Enora pulled the chair up closer to her brother's bed before taking a seat. She could see the nervousness in his eyes and that made her heart plummet into her stomach. Taking a deep breath, she gave him a small smile and held his large hand in hers. "Aye, I did," She murmured and squeezed his hand. "The bullet…it did a lotta damage, Aid."

Aiden nodded, his jaw set tightly. "And?"

"Well," She gulped and her bottom lip started to quiver. She took another shaky breath. "They're givin' ye a week, Aiden. They said…they said they could do more surgery but th' Doc said it'd be a damn miracle if ye even pulled through." Enora shook her head. "But, we're gonna do th' surgery. He said ye _might_ not pull through, but if ye do then ye'll be fine. Yer gonna be fine."

Aiden's grip on his sister's hand tightened and he shook his head, a small, sad smile on his lips. _"Enora, tá mé ag dul bás. Sin a bhfuil plean Dé." _Enora pulled back from her brother at his words and let the tears fall from her eyes. She couldn't believe what her brother was saying. He was okay with dying? He was okay with leaving her behind? How could he be okay with this?

"No, Aiden," She said. "I'm not lettin' ye die. Yer not dyin'."

Aiden chuckled and placed a kiss to his sister's palm. "Tha's not yer choice ta make, _deirfiúr. _And ye know it."

* * *

**Translations: **

_**Deartháir:**__ brother_

_**Tá brón orm. Déan deifir ar ais:**__ I'm sorry. Hurry back. _

_**Álain**__**:**__ beautiful_

_**Enora, tá mé ag dul bás. Sin a bhfuil plean Dé: **__Enora, I'm gonna die. That is God's plan._

_**Deirfiúr: **__sister_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! So, I've gotten some pretty good feedback so far: 70 views, 5 followers, 3 favorites, and one lovely review from **_**musicluver246. **_**Thank you to everyone whose read it and I hope you continue to enjoy it! Don't forget to drop a comment—I love hearing your opinions and any critiquing! Thanks again!**

* * *

"Are you staying the night again, ma'am?" Another nurse asked Enora a few days later.

She didn't even acknowledge the woman.

Enora was too overwhelmed with her brother's heartbreaking news. She couldn't understand why he was so okay with dying. _He's only twenty-one, fer fuck's sake_, she thought sadly. She tried relentlessly to convince him to go through with the operation, but she couldn't get through to him. He had already accepted his fate.

Once Enora realized the nurse was speaking to her, she replied with a nod. "Aye, I am." She said weakly. The nurse smiled sympathetically—the only smile she'd been given lately—and handed her a spare blanket. Enora took it with a polite smile. "Thank ye."

"You're welcome, dear," The kind woman said. "If you need anything, just let me know." Enora nodded and watched as the nurse left her brother's room, not shutting the door all the way in case it woke Aiden up.

After finally coming back that day, Dr. Winrow suggested Aiden to rest a bit more to build up his strength for surgery. That's when her brother decided he wouldn't be going through with the operation, nearly causing Enora to have a heart attack. _"Th' fuck ye mean yer not goin' through with it?!" _She remembered yelling. Aiden shrugged calmly and explained he didn't want to waste the money. He said that there was no use in putting money into an operation that might not even work. _"How fuckin' selfish are ye, Aiden?!" _ Enora had screamed. _"Ye can't just leave me here by myself!"_

"And he's tha selfish one…" Enora muttered to herself, wrapping herself up in the warm blanket. Guilt stabbed at her stomach from her heartless words. What if those were the last words she ever said to her brother? What if he doesn't wake up in the morning?

"I don' think it's very healthy ta be talkin' ta yerself, y'know," A soft and familiar Irish lilt came from the door. Enora craned her neck and gave Murphy a small smile, motioning for him to come in. He had been keeping her company over the past few days, sharing his cigarettes and keeping her mind off of her brother. His twin, Connor, was ordered to stay in the hospital a few ore days until his stitches were fully healed.

Murphy quietly agreed and slipped in through the door, taking a seat in the chair next to her. He nodded his head towards her sleeping brother. "How's he doin'?"

Enora shrugged and let out a small sigh. "He's okay, I guess. He's basically accepted tha' he's goin' ta die," Feeling the cold chill of abandonment already creeping in, she tightened the blanket around her and glanced up at Murphy. Another sympathetic smile appeared on his lips, his blue eyes meeting hers. She blushed a bit and turned her attention back to her brother. "How's yer brother?" She asked.

"Alright," Murphy sighed with an added chuckle. "He's gettin' changed since they're finally lettin' him outta here. Now I have ta take care of his annoyin' ass," Enora laughed lightly, surprising herself. She hadn't laughed in nearly a week, let alone cracked a genuine smile. "It's good ta see ye smilin', Enora." Murphy whispered.

Enora nodded. "It's been a few days since I've even thought 'bout smilin'," She murmured, her eyes still on her brother's sleeping form. "I just hope God has some sorta miracle planned for my baby brother. He's only twenty-one, y'know? He's barely even lived yet."

Murphy nodded but kept quiet, not knowing what to say. He had his brother, thankfully, and now he had his Da. He couldn't imagine what this poor girl was going through. "Do ye need anythin'?" He asked her. "Me brother and I are leavin' in a few. I could run and get ye somethin' if ye'd like?"

Enora smiled at his kindness but shook her head. "Thanks but I'm fine. I really appreciate what ye've done, Murph."

"And what is tha'?"

"Ye shared yer cigarettes, first of all," Enora grinned. "And ye also got me mind off o' everything. I really appreciate it."

"Aye," Murphy nodded with a smile. "Yer welcome, love. Here," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Ye ever need anythin', ye can just call." He handed her the paper with his number scribbled down.

A soft knock came from the door and a head poked itself inside. Murphy's brother smiled softly at Enora and added a small wave. "Sorry ta interrupt. How are ye, Enora?"

"I'm fine, thanks." She replied. "And ye?"

"Damn good. Got me a couple o' nurse's numbers," He replied with a wink, sending a playful smirk to his brother. "It's obvious who's th' more attractive of th' MacManus brothers, right Murph?"

"Oi, fuck ye, Con. Ye know I'm more o' tha ladies man." Murphy bit back jokingly.

_MacManus, _Enora thought. _Doc is always talkin' about a couple o' boys named MacManus. _"Do ye boys know Doc? From McGinty's?"

Murphy and Connor both glance over with surprised expressions. "Ye know Doc?" Connor asked. Enora nodded with a small smile.

"Aye," Enora said. "He's a good man.

"How do ye know 'im?"Murphy asked.

"I've been working at tha bar for a good month or so now," She said quietly, snuggling deeper into the chair. "Ol' Doc was kind enough ta hire me."

Murphy and Connor each shared confused glances then turned back to Enora. "We're regulars there. How come we've never seen ya?" Connor asked, his bulky arms crossed over his chest as his back leaned against the door.

Enora shrugged and picked at the fabric of the blanket. "I usually work in tha back. Handle tha dishes and all that shit, ya know? Tryin' ta keep a low profile…" Just as Murphy was about to say something, the door opened up and a familiar face stepped in. Enora felt her mind go blank and anger course through her veins. She stood up, nearly knocking the chair over, before getting nose to nose with the man that was responsible for her brother's situation. "Th' fuck are ye doin' here, Vinnie?" Enora growled as the Italian man smirked down at her. "What did I tell ye about comin' near me fuckin' brother? I should fuckin' kill ya!"

Vinnie raised his hands innocently and took a step back. "I just came to see how the little shit was doin'," He chuckled. "Heard he took a pretty nasty hit to the stomach, ya know."

"O' course I fuckin' know, ye asswipe! I had to carry his bleedin' ass inta tha fuckin' hospital! Because of _you_!" She nearly screamed shoving him back. Before she could lunge at the younger man, an arm was wrapped around her waist and she was pushed behind somebody's body. Glancing up, the familiar pair of blue eyes greeted her, but they weren't sparkling with their usual kindness. Instead, they were tinged with anger and protectiveness. "Let go, Murphy." She scowled, attempted to twist out of his vice-like grip.

Murphy shook his head, a small smirk coming to his lips. "Let me and Connor handle this, love," He whispered. "Trust me." Sending her a wink, he turned and glowered at the smaller man, whose eyes were wide at the two brothers. Connor stepped beside Murphy, wearing an equally pissed-off expression. "Is there a problem, Vinnie?" Murphy asked with a tense voice.

"Y-You're…holy shit," Vinnie looked like he could piss himself any second. "I know who you guys are."

The brothers exchanged glances before Connor took a step closer to the shaking Italian. "Ye best be gettin' yer ass outta here, Vinnie." He growled. "Ye don't want to end up like poor Aiden over there, do ye?"

Vinnie shook his head, his eyes giving away his fear. "N-No,"

"Good," Murphy smirked before stepping much closer to Vinnie. Blue eyes met brown and Enora was positive Vinnie had shit his pants. "And If I ever catch ye around here again, I'll fuckin' kill ye."

Vinnie's eyes went wide and he nodded, swallowing his fear. "Okay," He said quickly before turning on his heels and nearly running out of the room.

Enora watched as the boys visibly relaxed, their shoulders drooping and their eyes returning to the usually sparkling blue. Murphy fell back into his seat, Connor taking his place back against the wall before he looked over at Enora. "Ye alright there, lass?" His voice was tinged with amusement and Enora let a small smile overcome her lips. She nodded and sat back in her seat, glancing over at Aiden. Her baby brother was miraculously still asleep.

She looked back over at the brothers and sighed. "Ye didn't have ta do that," She whispered, placing the blanket back around her shoulders. "Ye seem ta be in enough trouble as it is. Ye don't have to get yerselves involved in all o' my shit."

Murphy snorted and rolled his eyes to meet hers. "We wouldn't have done it if we didn't want ta, love. We fellow Irishmen got ta look out fer each other."

"Irish_women_, Murph,"Connor said, mocking his brother from the other day.

Murphy swatted a hand in the air, dismissing his brother before glancing over at Enora. "Ye know what I meant, Enora."

"Aye," She replied, smiling sweetly. "I do, Murphy. And I thank ye both." She said, glancing up at Connor, who now smiled widely.

"Yer welcome, darlin'," He then glanced over at his brother, who seemed to be staring a little too long at the Irish beauty in front of him. "What do ye want ta do now, Murph? Besides stare at th' lass like she's made o' gold?"

"Oi, shut the fuck up, Con," Murphy hissed, obviously embarrassed. Enora felt her cheeks flush and she held in a giggle. Murphy looked over at her and gave her a small smile. "Do ye want us ta stay, love? In case th' bastard comes back?"

Enora thought for a second, considering having them stay for the night. But she knew Murphy needed to get some rest. His eyes were bloodshot and the bags underneath them looked unhealthy, like he hadn't slept in days. "Ye two look like you good use a goodnight's rest. I should be fine on my own."

Connor and Murphy each shrugged. "If ye insist, lass. Ye got me brother's number, so just call if ye need anything." Connor said before placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it sweetly. She smiled and squeezed his hand in return. He gave her a nod before turning and heading out the door, leaving Murphy, Enora, and her comatose brother.

"Ye sure ya don't want us ta stay?" Murphy asked softly.

Enora shook her head but gave him an appreciative smile. "I'll be fine, Murph. Ye need ta get some sleep."

Murphy nodded and grabbed his coat from the back of the chair. "Ye have me number. Just call if ye need me," He leaned forward and pressed a surprising kiss to her forehead. He pulled back and gave her a soft smile. "I'll come check on ye in th' mornin', alright?"

"Murphy," Enora sighed with a smile, her cheeks flushed from when his warm lips touched her skin. "Ye don't have ta do tha'. I'll be fine."

Murphy chuckled and tapped her nose. "Well, maybe it's 'cause I want ta." He gave her one last smile before he left the room, shutting the door behind him quietly.

* * *

After leaving Enora, Murphy pulled out a much needed cigarette. He waited until he was outside in the cool, Boston air before lighting it and taking a hefty drag. He allowed the smoke settle into his lungs before exhaling smoothly, turning to his twin who had been standing there, smoking his own cigarette. Connor glanced up and gave Murphy a knowing and somewhat amused look. Murphy rolled his eyes, placing the cigarette between his lips. "Th' fuck ye lookin' at me like that fer?"

Connor smirked, smoke curling out from his own lips. "Ye like Enora, don't ye, Murph?"

"I do not—"

"Don't ye give me tha' shit, brother," Connor chuckled, watching in delight as his brother's cheeks tinted pink. "I saw the way ye looked at her, not to mention that cute lil' kiss ye gave her before ye left."

"Oi, shut it," Murphy grumbled, taking another drag. "I'm just tryin' ta help the lass. Her brother's dyin' fer fuck's sake."

Connor nodded, the amusement falling away from his features. This definitely hit home for both of the brothers. They were so close; so dependent on one another. If something happened to the other, they'd be lost. It was always a possibility that they never really prepared themselves for. The life they lived, well…it wasn't safe. One day they could be enjoying a few beers down at Doc's, and the next thing you know, one of them is buried six feet under. It was scary, but also very real. Neither of them could imagine what Enora was going through.

"Ye know," Connor murmured, taking one last drag from his cigarette. "I've seen that Vinnie kid before."

Murphy nodded with a hint of malice sparkling in his blue eyes. "Aye, he hangs 'round Mancini and his men. Bastards."

The man Murphy mentioned was Rosario Mancini.

Italian mob boss, weapons dealer, and one of the most dangerous men in Boston.

He was also the boys' next hit.

Mancini and his group—no—_army _of men had taken over the mob scene by storm. After the very public death of Giuseppe "Papa Joe" Yakavetta, the Italian mob was dwindling. Their leader was dead, their businesses were running dry, and no money was coming in. Fortunately, the crime rate had gone down dramatically—at least for a couple months.

But then, Mancini drifted into town. He took charge quickly, recruiting men and some boys no older than sixteen to help replenish their numbers. In a matter of months, the Italian's were back and more powerful than ever.

That's when the MacManus brothers stepped in.

"We could use her, ye know," Connor piped up. "Her brother probably was one o' Mancini's recruits. We could—"

"No," Murphy snapped, glaring at his brother. "No, we aren't draggin' her inta this, Con. Not after what happened with Rocco."

"But, Murph—"

"Con, no."

"Murphy, if ye'd just listen—"

"Connor!" Murphy nearly yelled. He dropped his cigarette and shoved his brother back against the brick wall of the hospital. "We _aren't _doin' it! I don't care what ye say! We aren't draggin' that poor grievin' girl inta this! She's about ta lose her brother. She doesn't need ta lose her life, too."

Connor pushed his brother back and narrowed his eyes. "I'm not sayin' she's gonna die, Murph. She won't even be exposed ta any of it. All I'm sayin' is tha' she might have a few answers,"

"Doesn't matter," Murphy growled. "She stays out of it." And with that, Murphy tightened his coat around his shoulders and started towards their car. He refused to listen to anymore of his brother's nonsense.

_She ain't gettin' mixed up inta all o' this shit,_ He thought to himself, pulling another cigarette out. _We can't risk losin' anyone else._


End file.
